flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21' ---- (Yes, and you know it's BirchXCardinal 5ever no matter what...) Stormpaw batted at his father, while Cardinalblaze twithed her whiskers in amusement at her son.Silverstar 03:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yep, though Stormwillow's love for Birch is part of a bigger plan.) Stormwillow kept purring as she enjoyed the feeling of water on her fur. (omsc I'd laugh if Cardinal just threw Storm into the water as a joke) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (She didn't throw him, he jumped in...) "C'mon Stormpaw, why don't you show us your swimming skills instead, and let you and my father swim around a bit and watch you?" Cardinalblaze murmured, lapping at his son's head while he made a disgusted face. "Ok, ok..." The athletic apprentice responded before paddling off, Cardinalblaze letting her pelt press against Birchstar's, her whiskers continuing to twitch in amusement.Silverstar 03:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned as Hiddenshade called her name. "Yes?" she asked. --The Ash Falls Down 04:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) The deputy shuffled his paws slightly before looking up at Copperdusk. "What was it you were going to take me out of camp and tell me a few moons ago, when Birchstar was gone?"Silverstar 04:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shifted from paw to paw, slight shocked about what Hiddenshade had said. "Is this important?" she sighed. --The Ash Falls Down 04:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked calmly. "You tell me. After all, you were the one planning on telling me something, that was apparently so private that you had to take me out of camp. Remember? Emberpaw interrupted?"Silverstar 04:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh... that. "Some things are meant to be kept private," Copperdusk mewed. "I'd still like to talk about it, if you wish, bit I still don't want any cat to overhear us." --The Ash Falls Down 04:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade looked a little confused, wondering why this thing needed to be private, but he nodded anyways. "Alright, let's head out then." Was Copperdusk ok?Silverstar 04:30, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (was Hidden worrying about that would-be conversation for so long? :o) Copperdusk nodded, and padded over to the camp entrance, waiting for Hiddenshade. --The Ash Falls Down 04:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (guess so...and curiosity kills the cat, so...) Hiddenshade padded after her, and once they neared the border, the deputy turned to the ginger she-cat, cocking his head slightly. "What's up?" (copper: I'm expecting your kits. xDDD everyone: o.o)Silverstar 04:34, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (as if Copper would be expecting Hidden's kits rn xD. Maybe one day, she'll be getting a mate at some point) Copperdusk took a deep breath. In the space of a heartbeat, she hesitated - should she really tell Hiddenshade that she liked him? But she knew she had to do this. Letting her breath out, she mewed: "I like you, Hiddenshade." --The Ash Falls Down 04:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (surprise!!!!!!!!!) Hiddenshade blinked his green eyes softly, something he didn't do very often. Normally, when she-cats admitted that they liked him (and it happened often), it didn't affect him, but...something felt different. "...I...I think I like you too, Copperdusk."Silverstar 04:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (:oooooooo I was not expecting that) Copperdusk took a bated breath in. Hiddenshade actually liked her? (Copper is in disbelief now wow) --The Ash Falls Down 04:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade then blinked at the she-cat in confusion. "...So you're joking...?" He was confused if the she-cat actually liked him or not, since she was now sitting their silently. If she was, then ouch, he just admitted his feelings and she just fooled him. Not a good experience.Silverstar 04:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shook her head. "No," she gasped. "I just wasn't expecting..." --The Ash Falls Down 04:44, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "...Oh..." Hiddenshade responded, cocking his head slightly before shuffling his paws nervously. "Um...Now what...?" He added awkwardly.Silverstar 04:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "That was all I had to say..." Copperdusk mewed slowly, and awkwardly. "I just didn't want Emberpaw overhearing - you know what she thinks about you..." Copperdusk rolled her eyes. --The Ash Falls Down 04:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade rested his tail on the she-cat's shoulders. "Trust me, there's a lot of she-cat's who like me, and I'm just now figuring that out." He let out a frustrated sigh before shaking his head slowly.Silverstar 04:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded slowly. "I know..." --The Ash Falls Down 04:51, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade sighed once more before meeting the she-cat's blue eyes. "Well, we should head back now. Birchstar's out of camp, so I gotta keep watch."Silverstar 04:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded again. "Fair enough," she mewed. "Being a deputy is a lot of hard work, surely." --The Ash Falls Down 04:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, but it's great." Hiddenshade waved his tail in good bye before racing back to camp.Silverstar 04:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk followed Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Frozenstream continued to tell Silverkit about the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, and when FlameClan stayed with them. --The Ash Falls Down 04:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded to the ginger she-cat as she passed before setting out patrols.Silverstar 05:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk acknowledged Hiddenshade with a nod as well. --The Ash Falls Down 05:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw gazed at her mentor curiously. "Oooh, what did I miss?" She whispered excitedly with a smirk as she pranced to Copperdusk.Silverstar 05:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing," Copperdusk mewed swiftly, as she felt her cheeks redden. "I think we should go hunting today... I want to check how well you've been going with your stalking." --The Ash Falls Down 05:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing, nothing at all." Scarletpaw chirped teasingly before bouncing slightly. "Oh yes, I certainly take after my mother's great hunting, though she's great with birds, and I prefer rodents."Silverstar 05:17, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded. "Good." She then looked at Hiddenshade, trying to indicate to the black deputy that she was going to train Scarletpaw. --The Ash Falls Down 05:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade took up the sign and nodded his approval, while Scarletpaw darted out of camp, eager to prove her skills.Silverstar 05:22, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded thankfully at Hiddenshade, and she followed Scarletpaw out of the camp. --The Ash Falls Down 05:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw pressed herself against the ground, stalking about while she spoke with Copperdusk. "So," the russet she-cat began with yet another small smirk. "Did you two go on a little romantic walk and watch a sunset?"Silverstar 05:25, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk elt herself redden, feeling embarrassed. "No," she lied. "Now come on - are we going to practice your stalking or not?" --The Ash Falls Down 05:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "I am practicing." Scarletpaw responded, wiggling her haunches before leaping and pouncing on a frog.Silverstar 05:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Good." Copperdusk moved back, making sure not to tread on anything. Meanwhile, back at camp, Frozenstream was nearing the part of the story when they came back to camp to find DarkClan. --The Ash Falls Down 05:34, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (I meant Stormwillow..) Streampaw decided to go back to camp. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Guyss, please slow downnn.) Emberpaw twitched her whiskers dully after watching Stormpaw train with their father. "Nice job!" Birchstar purred, giving his son a proud glance. Shadowpaw stared at Stormpaw bluntly, anger bubbling inside him. Blossomstripe purred as she wrapped herself around her kits. Primrosekit let out a squeal before toppling over the small kitten, Grasskit. Flamestar22 13:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Stormwillow continued to enjoy the cascade of water. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:02, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (WHOA you guys are active!) Thunderheart nodded and purred in amusement as Primrosekit toppled Grasskit. Grasskit made a small, pitiful mewl, and went back to what he was doing. Riverkit finally stopped suckling and went to sleep. Thunderheart looked up at the sky, wondering what his legacy really was. "Maybe being the tiny toms," he joked. Thunderheart 15:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr) Blossomstripe let out a small chuckle. "Highly doubtful, my dear," She murmered, giving Primrosekit a small glance before meeting Thunderheart's gaze. Primrosekit rolled over in her nest, slatching her paws around Thunderheart's legs. Flamestar22 16:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (lel) Thunderheart purred with love as Primrosekit clung to his legs. He leaned down and licked her between the ears. Thunderheart 16:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit let out a loud purr as her father groomed her. She rested her head on his paws, letting out a playful squeal. Flamestar22 16:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow is near Birchstar and Cardinalblaze) Stormwillow's body hung over one of the rocks as she purred underneath the cascade of water. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flinched as a wave of water splashed over him. "Oh, hi, Stormwillow.." The leader meowed, his ears pinned against his skull. Flamestar22 16:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw leaped at his father before pinning him under water, eventually letting his father back to the surface. "How was that?"---- Cardiinalblaze nodded at her son and mate, purring happily.Silverstar 16:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Primrosekit is daddy's girl XDDDDD) Thunderheart continued to groom Primrosekit, purring loudly Thunderheart 16:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Great!" Birchstar cooed, his eyes shining bright. He stopped for a short moment to gaze at Stormwillow, giving her a gaze to leave. Flamestar22 18:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow is NOT intrested in stealing Birchstar from Cardinalblaze. She likes him and that's final. No, there's no hate here, I'm very simply being assertive.) Stormwillow turned away. "Bye," she whispered, walking away. Great, it's back to my world of fear. She rubbed her eyes with one paw and walked off to the warriors' den, sighing and curling up to sleep. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:19, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (That's not even why Birchstar wanted her to leave..) Birchstar kept his ears pinned against his skull, his dull green gaze turning back to his mate. Shadowpaw watched Stormpaw, his eyes narrowed to slits. Flamestar22 18:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (I know, but apprently, according to Whiskers, Stormwillow was interrupting a huge family moment. I've seen moments that change when a new cat makes an appearance, but the other roleplayers have just gone with it and there's been no problem. I have had moments like that here too. Sometimes there are just interruptions.) Stormwillow slept, her fur still wet. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:31, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (The 'family moment' requires Cardinalblaze drowning and Birchstar saving her. Whiskers told me that she didn't want Stormwillow to interact. She also wanted Scarletpaw and Emberpaw to discuss about Hidden, but we need to do it quickly, because I'm going back to school and I probably won't be on at all this week, so can we please just put this into action?) Flamestar22 19:00, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred at her son and mate, nuzzling Birchstar and her son. "You two are some brave warriors." She murmured softly, her blue eyes warm for her family. Scarletpaw had finished her training with Copperdusk, and now nudged Emberpaw. "C'mon Embs, let's swim with them! I've got something to tell you too." She smirked, turning to see her mother gone. "Hey, where's mom??"Silverstar 19:12, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (first post with my new sig!!!) Copperdusk sat down by the warriors' den, grooming her sleek dark ginger fur. Scarletpaw's training had gone successfully, and now she was enjoying a small break from her duties. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Coming," Emberpaw grunted, watching as Shadowpaw bluntly walked away from them. "So, what is is that you need to talk about?" Emberpaw whipped around, flattening her ears. "I.. don't know.." Flamestar22 20:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "So when we got back from the Tribe, some DarkClan cats were staying in our camp," Frozenstream meowed. "We had to fight to send them off to their territory." At once, Silverkit raised herself on her hind paws again, and asked: "Did you shred them, Daddy?" Meanwhile, Bluekit shot an annoyed look at Silverkit, and sat down as far away as possible from Silverkit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Dad!!" Stormpaw screamed before Scarletpaw could respond to her sister. M-Mom's floating away!"Silverstar 20:13, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar whirled around, staring in horror as Cardinalblaze began to move far away. "Hold on!" He yowled, diving into the water, leaving helpless murmeres and cold breaths behind him. Flamestar22 20:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart gasped. "Primrosekit! Your eyes!" he purred. Thunderheart 20:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit stayed silent, although she was proud that she was the oldest and openend her eyes before any of her siblings. Birchstar continued to paddle his way down he stream of the Waterfall, coughing as pools of water left him barely to breath. Whitekit pressed against his mother, trying to comfort her as all of them were still upset about Brokenface. Flamestar22 20:36, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred in delight and carried his daughter back to her mother. "Look at her eyes!" he purred proudly. Thunderheart 20:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe let out a faint gasp, her throat becoming dry. "She's openend her eyes! The first kit to open her eyes by the age of one moon!" Flamestar22 20:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and purred. Grasskit let out a muffled mew, muffled because Riverkit was sitting on his face...Thunderheart 20:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's body continued to float down the stream.Silverstar 20:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (OMG LOLOLOLOL Riverkit is sitting on Grasskit's face >:D) Frozenstream ignored Silverkit's question, and mewed: "We eventually fought them off, but Flamestar died. The DarkClan cats, defeated, flec back to their own territory, and we reclaimed our camp as our own." Frozenstream finished the story. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (HIS FACE??) Blossomstripe widend her eyes, narrowing them after picking up Grasskit by the scruff and placing him down. "Nice one, sis!" Primrosekit chanted, wiggling her haunches to leap on Grasskit. Birchstar quickly swam after Cardinalblaze, loosing his breath as the current of the stream bowled him over. "Hold on!" He repeated, clasping the ripples of water with his paws. Flamestar22 20:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, his face) Thunderheart put a paw in front of Primrosekit. "Not too rough; he can't see yet," he warned. Thunderheart 20:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yep!) Silverkit pressed into Frozenstream's side. "That was a good story, Daddy!" she squeaked. "Can you tell me another one?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (His.. FACE..) Primrosekit rolled around, thrashing her paws as she rolled onto another cats nest. Looking up blurrily, she saw Streampaw, Frozenstream, and their kits. Flamestar22 20:51, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit narrowed his eyes at Primrosekit. "And who are you?" he asked. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Primrosekit!" She squealed, lifting a paw and pricking her ears. "Watchya up to?" Flamestar22 20:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing," Bluekit mewed, lifting one paw and rubbing it behind his ear. Meanwhile, Copperdusk finished grooming her fur, and she arched her back in a stretch. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Flattening her ears, Primrosekit's gaze trailed far off into the distance of the Nursery. Shaking her head madly, she met the toms gaze. "Wanna play?" She asked, her eyes glowing with challenge. Flamestar22 20:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit sighed. "Fine..." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:00, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Omg, PrimrosekitXBluekit should be a thing xD) Primrosekit wiggled her haunches, leaping into mid-air before twisting around to pin the tom. Flamestar22 21:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (yesyesyesyesyes) Bluekit waited for Primrosekit to land on him. He knew, as he was bigger than the younger kit, that he would have to be easy on her. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yeeeessss) Primrosekit pinned the tom, curling her tiny lips before almost falling. "I win!" Flamestar22 21:22, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit gently shoved Primrosekit off him. "No, I'' win," he purred. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah?" Primrosekit murmered, rising to her paws and quickly smacking her paws at Bluekit's head. "Who's the one winning now?" Flamestar22 21:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit fell onto the ground, one paw on the cheek on which Primrosekit had smacked him. "Ow..." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry," Primrosekit chuckled. "You give in?" The she-cat gave the tom a small smile, her blue eyes soft. Flamestar22 21:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Fine then!" Bluekit mewed playfully, rolling over and raising his legs high in the air. "But I'll beat you next time!" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:54, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hurry dad!" Scarletpaw cried out, racing alongside the stream with her littermates.'Silverstar' 23:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Surrrrreeeeeeee you will," Murmered Pimrosekit, letting out a small chuckle before toppling back over into her nest. Birchstar continued to paddle down the stream. He dove underwater, grabbing Cardinalblaze by the scruff and hauling her upwards. ''Oh StarClan, please.. no.. ''Flamestar22 23:10, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (She should be dead, but he should give up a life for her <3) Scarletpaw and Stormpaw skidded to a halt, gasping as they looked around for their parents, praying to StarClan that they'd resurface.'Silverstar' 23:13, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit sat up straighter at Primrosekit's words. "Um, I ''will beat you!" he insisted. (not very convincing is he xD) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yesssss) Cardinalblaze resurfaced, but Birchstar still held himself under. Unable to bring himself up, he quietly yowled, no cat able to hear him. "Mhmmm," Mumered Primrosekit, rolling her eyes and stalking off. Flamestar22 23:17, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit watched as Promrosekit moved away, and he shrugged. Meanwhile, Silverkit watched Primrosekit, round-eyed. Who's that...? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:18, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw hauled their limp mother onto shore, while Stormpaw dove into the water, grabbing his father's scruff and dragging him out. "D...Dad..." Scarletpaw whispered, her eyes round with shock. "...Mom's not breathing..."Silverstar 23:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (awww poor kitties) Copperdusk rolled onto her back, letting herself soak up the sun rays. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (NO. DID YOU JUST KILL HER!? I ONLY WANTED HIM TO GIVE UP A LIFE.. he's so depressed now) Birchstar coughed up a small amount of water while laying limp on the shore, gasping before looking at his mate's motionless body. Flamestar22 23:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Give up a life to save her. It'll bring her back to life) Stormpaw let out a mournful yowl.Silverstar 23:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (I hope Cardinal didn't die - but for some reason I believe she's still alive) Frozenstream slunk out the nursery, after seeing his kits. He shook out his thick white fur, and he padded into the warriors' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (how should i even rp that lel) Birchstar felt agony spolotch his heart. "StarClan, no!" He yowled, pressing his face into his mate's fur. Birchstar prayed to StarClan that his mate wasn't dead, but only one thing could save her. Flamestar22 23:31, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (is Birch having a heart attack) Silverkit stretched out in her mother's nest, and curled her fluffy gray tail over her nose. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar closed his eyes, laying his head on Cardinalblazes shoulder. Suddenly, Cardinal began to twitch, a life coming out of Birchstar. Flamestar22 23:35, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (I just realized I called Primrosekit Promrosekit earlier. WHOOPS) Bluekit started to groom his sleek blue-gray fur. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Could've had him yell to/at StarClan, but that works too :P) Cardinalblaze blinked her eyes open dizzily, her dull blue gaze resting on Birchstar. "...S...Sweetheart...?"Silverstar 00:11, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (xD) "Cardinalblaze!" Shouted Birchstar, his green graze purring in amusement. "Y-you're alive.. it worked.." Flamestar22 00:19, April 27, 2015 (UTC) "I....Saw StarClan..." Cardinalblaze breathed, nuzzling her mate's chine. "I saw my mother, and my father...What worked, beloved? What happened?"Silverstar 00:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (Gtg off after this post) "Well," The brown tabby leader began, his dull green gaze soft. "I gave away one of my lives for you," He murmered, shuffling his paws slightly. Flamestar22 00:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's blue eyes narrowed with concern. "You did...? B-But are you alright, Birchstar?" She murmured, gently touching her nose to his.--- Scarletpaw shifted her gaze to Emberpaw. "Since mom's alright, back to what I was going to say..."Silverstar 00:27, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream went into his nest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:04, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (I am so lost...) "Monster!" yowled a shecat from Stormwillow's awful dream. She was on the ground, covered in blood - not just her own, but it seemed as though it was Birchstar's blood as well. She writhed inside her nest, kicking out at the cats in her dream. She whimpered and groaned as her dream Clanmates lashed out in all directions. One blow hit the scar on her neck, sending blood pooring everywhere in her dream. "You killed him and now we'll kill you!" It seemed as though Cardinalblaze seemed to yowl the loudest in Stormwillow's dream. As claws dug into her throat, killing her body, Stormwillow felt more pain than she had ever imagined. The dream faded as the silver tabby's screams cut off, and it was replaced by an image of her mother. "Calm down, my baby," Feather murmured. "Shhh, you're safe with me." Stormwillow pressed her head into her mother's fur. "What did that dream mean, Feather?" Feather sighed. "It was a nightmare, darling. You're okay now." Stormwillow sighed, feeling like a kit again. Feather slowly faded into the darkness, and Stormwillow woke up. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (oh hi Stormver! And I have a plan for Frozenstream) Frozenstream woke up, and flinched in shock. This wasn't the warriors' den! He stared around, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, a black-and-white cat appeared in the shadows, his blue eyes dull. He stared at Frozenstream solemnly, not saying anything. Frozenstream stared at this cat, and asked: "Who are you?" The cat sighed. "My name is Swift," he meowed. He continued to stare at Frozenstream, his gaze full of sadness. Frozenstream shrugged. "Any why are you here?" he asked, his voice trembling. "I'm a normal cat, a warrior in FlameClan... why would I be the cat to be seen to by anyone?" Swift sighed. "I'm sorry." After Swift spoke, a white she-cat with amber eyes came to Swift's side, and her tail traced Swift's patterns on his pelt, where black turned to white. "We should never have abandoned you..." Frozenstream flinched. "What do you mean? I don't understand..." He shivered, crouching down, and staring fearfully up at these strange cats. Swift sighed. "Your ancestors, in their time, have made fatal decisions, which have caused you to be in your current state. We were part of that decision, and now, after life, we wonder what could have happened before..." He sighed again. "Now, you must make a difference to another cat's life." Frozenstream stared up, confused, at Swift. "What do you mean?" The other cat acknowledged Frozenstream a nod. Her voice was deep when she spoke, and to Frozenstream, it felt unnatural: "Two have been separated from birth, and now it is time for them to reunite. One must convince his opposite in the darkness to join the light. One is frozen from his past, and the other is the sun, but shaded from her full potential - and if she moves, she will be bright." Frozenstream stared. "I don't understand... what does this all mean?" The two cats stared at Frozenstream sadly, unmoving, and unspeaking, with an expression that indicated: I'm sorry, as they faded away into nothing. Soon enough, Frozenstream had gone too, tugged back into the reins of sleep. (This is just going to be a side-plot of mine - hope no-one minds. This is also really long whoops) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:49, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (Hai) Still exhausted, Stormwillow went back to sleep, dreaming of Streampaw's stillborn son, Treekit. He played with her, leaping at her raised tail. She lowered her tail and let Treekit slide on before lifting it. The brown kit slid down her tail and onto her back. "Again, again!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:06, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (what's been happening?) Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 21:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (btw, u like my new sig?) Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 23:32, April 27, 2015 (UTC) (ooo nice) Frozenstream woke up from his stream breathing rapidly and staring around wildly. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) (:3) Stormwillow slept in her nest quietly, still dreaming about Treekit. The brown tabby kit leaped on her and they wrestled together, Treekit eventually winning. Purring, Stormwillow flipped the brown tom over. "Now who's won?" Treekit rubbed against her side. "You won," he squeaked. He rubbed against her side one last time before fading away and waking Stormwillow. She glanced at Frozenstream, confused. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:24, April 28, 2015 (UTC) (You guys, pleaseeeee slow down.) "Fine," Emberpaw sighed, flattening her ears. "Spit it out. What's up?" Birchstar locked his gaze with his mate's. "I'm fine. It's just one life, and I have many more to give." Flamestar22 20:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) (^^) Scarletpaw smirked. "I know you have the hots for Hiddenshade, don't decline it sis." She began, sticking out her tongue before stepping away, to be sure she didn't receive a cuff around the ears. "But, on the downside, I saw him and Copperdusk returning from out of camp...And just them."---- Cardinalblaze gently touched her nose to Birchstar's. "And this is the moment that I once again ask myself where I'd be without you..."Silverstar 21:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw flattenend her ears in embarassment. "Hey! Who told you?" Quickly nudging her sister to keep down, she let out an angry snarl. "Don't worry," Birchstar murmered. "I'll never be without you. I'd risk anything for you, even the destruction of the Clan." Flamestar22 22:00, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw pricked his ears before letting out a playful snort of disgust. "Ew, Emberpaw likes Hiddenshade? Somebody's got a boyfriend!!"---- Cardinalblaze's blue eyes darkened slightly. "I understand that you love me, Birchstar, and I love you just as much, to the moon and back, but...You should always put the Clan first, beloved."Silverstar 22:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears. "I know, sweetheart, but I would do anything for you. I would never let anything happen to you. I love you and you only, and I want you to know that." Emberpaw flattenend her ears. "Shut up!" She spat. "Don't think I don't know who you might end up with!" Flamestar22 22:16, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew, love's gross! Count me out, I only ship with leadership!" Like his sister, he stuck out his tongue before playfully cuffing Emberpaw around the ear. "You're boyfriend's like, ten moons older than you!"---- Cardinalblaze let out a warm purr, licking her mate's cheek before rising to her paws and stretching. "And I love you so much as well, Birchstar, you are my one and only soul mate. But do note, even if I do die before you, I will always watch over you."Silverstar 22:20, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw flattenend her ears, shoving her brother off of her. "Don't think so soon. You never know what FlameClan has in store, and I doubt you'll ever have a chance of leading. Maybe a high rank, but it's doubtful. I mean, there's over 20 cats in the Clan, and why just pick you?" She spat, flattenening her ears before stalking off to sit alone. Flamestar22 22:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw stretched, waking Swiftkit and Icekit. "Mother, where are you going?" Swiftkit asked. "Just to get some prey, beloved." Streampaw walked outside and retreived a fat squirrel. "Kits! Kits! Come over here, it's time for your first piece of prey. Swiftkit and Icekit were there in a flash. "Mom, tell us a story about Stormwillow!" Icekit purred. "How about the story she told me? She told me about her beginning here in FlameClan." Swiftkit's head cocked to one side. "Beginning?" Streampaw nodded. "She started as a rogue, a poor starving rogue…" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit and Silverkit joined their siblings: Bluekit scowling heavily at his sister. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw dipped her head and cuffed Bluekit's ear with her paw before continuing her story. "Stormwillow ran into one of the elders, Owlscream." Swiftkit rammed into her mother's side. "Who's Owlscream?" Streampaw sighed. "Remember, this is set before I was born. She was so hungry and in so much pain because of it. Take a look now," she murmured as Stormwillow walked outside. "See how thick and strong Wrenflight is?" she pointed out with a paw. "Stormwillow seems thinner and underfed, but she's not. If she was, we'd be able to see her ribs. She's had a wild ride! She was punished for attacking Owlscream. She attacked Silverstorm. She was punished, it seems. After a few moons, I was born. Stormwillow tried to treat Cardinalblaze but was unsuccessful. She was isolated after that, and with her came me and my two siblings." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:37, April 29, 2015 (UTC) (OMG whyyyyyyyy my Gmail failed to give me the notifs. Stupid jerk email ):< ) Thunderheart purred as Primrosekit played with Bluekit. Thunderheart 14:23, April 29, 2015 (UTC) (CUE THE LOVE SONG) Stormwillow sighed. Her belly seemed to rumble with hunger but she was so spaced out that she barely heard a sound. "Creekshine came with two more kits…" Streampaw's storytelling brought Stormwillow back. A stronger growl came from her belly, scolding her for not getting prey. Stormwillow sghed again and grabbed a fat rabbit off the fresh-kill pile. She bit into it, lowering herself down, her ribs hitting the ground. "Ermf," she grunted, knowing that she would always be thin. Eating it hungrily, she thought about her dream of Treekit. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:46, April 30, 2015 (UTC) (YES) Hawktalon walked into camp and looked around, and a certain she-cat caught his eye. He had been eyeing her for quite some time now, though tried his best to hide it. Now he would see if she liked him back. He walked over to the she-cat, whose name is Stormwillow. He dropped the mouse he caught by her feet. "Here," he meowed. "You've been through a lot. You deserve it," Thunderheart 01:48, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan